The Familiar Surrender
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: She's already wearing heels but he's still so tall, even bent over to talk to her. Still, she pushes forward, presses up on her toes. It's like heaven to be able to kiss him again.


She has a boyfriend now. She used to have a fiancé, and now she has a boyfriend…person…thing. A person who's there for her. Someone who won't put her on a train to New York and join the Army for the sake of selflessness. It feels pretty selfish on his part to Rachel, but she doesn't care anymore because she has a boyfriend-person. He isn't really her boyfriend. She doesn't love him because she's pretty sure she'll only ever love one man, but Brody does the job well enough. Sadly, Brody can't make it back to Ohio with her to go to Mr. Schuester's wedding.

It's only going to be the first time that she's seen Finn in months. The first time since that moment when she found out she wasn't getting married.

He stopped answering her calls about a month into their separation. Stopped talking to her completely. He'd sent her this bull shit letter explaining how she wasn't "surrendering," and she'd wanted to take that damn train down to Georgia so that she could surrender to her urge to punch him in the face for doing this to her. Leaving her alone.

It turns out she's an angry person. Who knew. And it turns out that she's stubborn. Honestly, he knows that more than anyone, and somehow he still expects her to just give up on the love of her life. She swears she hasn't given up on him. She swears. She just has a boyfriend-person now. The only thing is, not even Kurt knows about Brody.

She hasn't told anyone because she knows they'll judge her. Rachel knows what she and Finn had—have—is as close to true love as she can get, but she just gets so lonely. And Brody will only last until Finn gets his head out of his noble ass anyway.

:.:.:.:

He's in the wedding party. How the hell could she forget that he's in the wedding party? How the _fuck_ could she forget Finn being so excited when he told her that Schuester asked him to be his best man?

Finn looks good in his suit. Too good, really. His shoulders seem broader somehow, his hair shaved. He's managed to get a tan. Finn really just looks…good. She can't think of another word as she watches him walk up the aisle beside Will.

The ceremony is lovely, but she can't keep her eyes off of her fianc—_ex-_fiancé. He glances at her only once. Nods. The asshole nods at her. She can feel her blood start to boil anew when she remembers that she's mad at him. She's so pissed at him. He put her on a train and left her! He told her that she needed to stop trying via _letter_ for Christ's sake! Santana is beside her and squeezes her knee sharply. Shakes her head. Rachel can hear the same words she's heard at least a hundred times from Santana since they've both been in New York. _Letting him make you this upset only means that he's winning. Don't let yourself poison his memory quite yet, Rachel._ She grits her teeth and watches the rest of the ceremony. The new, aloof Finn steadfastly ignoring her as Will and Emma say their vows.

Once the ceremony is over, Rachel is out of that damn church quicker than a bat out of hell. It's so funny that they see each other for the first time at a wedding. Really, she's laughing as her hands grip the steering wheel too tightly getting ready to drive to the reception. She's supposed to sing for Will and Emma, you know. Rachel is laughing like a lunatic. They were supposed to get married that day when instead he put her on a train. But it's too sad to laugh. So she sucks it up and turns the engine on and drives the five minutes to get to the reception hall.

She's distracted as she walks in, stuffing her keys into her purse and searching for her lip gloss. She walks right into a solid wall of muscle. Squeaks. "I'm so s—" and then she stops because it's him.

Time stops. No wait, that isn't quite right. She knows that her breath stops short in her throat. Her heart constricts and then bursts. It takes a moment for her to realize that his hands are on her arms, holding her steady. It feels too good to be touched by him. "Rachel? Rachel?" She thinks that he's talking to her but she just sees his lips.

She's already wearing heels but he's still so tall, even bent over to talk to her. Still, she pushes forward, presses up on her toes. It's like heaven to be able to kiss him again.

His lips are stiff against hers, but she's insistent. Finally, his part just the slightest so that her bottom lip can slip between his. She can taste the root beer he must've had earlier on his lips. Just like last year during study dates, but they're not in high school anymore, and she's a different girl now. A girl who's spent a few months in the city and learned what it takes to get what she wants.

Just because she's kissing him doesn't mean that she's any less pissed though. She pulls away just as suddenly, realizing what she's doing. She has a boyfriend. She has Brody and she's kissing Finn.

Rachel pulls away, hating herself for giving into the temptation to kiss him. She starts to walk away from him just leaving Finn standing there, staring at the spot where she'd been except he doesn't just keep staring, he talks. "What the fuck was that, Rachel?"

She ignores him. Tugs her purse up higher on her shoulder and takes a shaky breath as she keeps walking away. He grabs her wrist. Repeats his question. She tries to ignore what his voice does to her (the same thing it's always done to her, with its deep timbre).

"It was… a release of tension." He spins her around, his hand cupping the side of her face, pulling her towards him, and now he's kissing her like he used to kiss her when they were alone in the quiet, dark twilight. The way he used to kiss her when he wanted to say that he loved her but couldn't find the words.

And to hell with Brody because she has Finn and she'll always have Finn. They're soulmates. Her arms go around his neck and her tongue traces his bottom lip before pushing into his mouth—just like old times. They both pull away breathless, foreheads resting against each other. There's still no one else at the reception hall, but Rachel spots a coat closet that's partway open. She takes his hand without a word and leads him to the room before closing the door and popping the lock in.

"Rachel—" but she doesn't want to hear any of his excuses right now. She wants one thing from him, and she makes her intentions clear as she cups his half-hard cock through his slacks and licks that familiar line from his collarbone to just under his ear. She pulls his earlobe into her mouth sucking and making him groan just like old times.

"Just," she tugs at his tie roughly smiling as it comes loose, "Let me," again, she pulls roughly at the buttons of his tux jacket and then his shirt, "Enjoy this." Her hands are finally tracing against the smooth, warm flesh of his chest again. She drags her nails down his chest before kissing the light red marks she'd left.

She feels his hands on her body, large and warm and familiar, tugging down the zipper of her dress. Rachel's hands push into his hair pulling their mouths together again while his fingers trace over her skin. He's still so confident with her body. Still knows her so well. His hand traces over the tops of her breasts teasing the soft skin above the cups of her bra before deft fingers twist the clasp and she feels the band loosen around her ribs before letting it fall to the floor. He looks at her like she's the most beautiful woman in the world. The way he always used to look at her.

Finn grabs her hips and spins them so that she's the one pinned against the wall of the closet as his lips trail down her throat before pulling a taut nipple into his hot mouth just like old times. He always knows how to make her moan.

She tugs at his belt undoing the button and zipper of his pants before shoving them, along with his boxer briefs, down his legs. Rachel wants to expedite this process. There's no need to build up to a reunion that she's been imagining for months. Her small hand grabs his base and trails up to his tip squeezing just to make him groan. He seems to take the hint as his hands grab her hips and lift her up. He pushes her dress up and her panties to the side dragging his fingers through her wetness and pressing against her clit.

"You still on the pill?" He asks it like it's the most normal question in the world, and she supposed it is when you're about to have sex in a closet with someone you used to date. Are still kind of dating. Maybe. In your heart at least.

"Yes." It seems that's all he was waiting for and he uses one hand to guide himself inside of her while the other remains steady on her hip to hold her up.

She throws her head back and it thumps dully against the wall.

Rachel feels like crying. She's just so full of emotion. She'd never actually expected to be with Finn like this again. There had been hopes and half-prayers and wishes on shooting stars, but until he's finally moving inside of her she doesn't think she ever believed it would happen again.

She doesn't cry though. She digs her heels into his back. "Harder, Finn," she insists, because this isn't making love like it used to be. This is them fucking like horny teenagers in a coat closet at a goddamn wedding. It isn't what she imagined, but it's a start. This is the start of whatever they've got now, the start of them being adults in an adult world where things aren't always nice and clean cut. Where there's grey area because she has a boyfriend-person-thing, but she's having sex with her ex-fiancé in a closet, and she's never felt more at home.

She says it to him. She goes, "Finn, I have a boyfriend."

He kisses her, and he's still her Finn but there's an edge to it. He doesn't respond to her news. Just keeps fucking her, harder and harder until it almost hurts, but it just feels so good to be with him again. His fingers come down between their bodies to rub at her clit, and he sends her over the edge before quickly following. His head rests against her shoulder, and they're both breathing heavily, sweaty, she can feel the combination of their arousal inside of her, slowly leaking out.

His hands grab her thighs and he slowly unlocks her legs from around his waist. He sets her down on shaky legs before doing his best to clean himself up. He starts to button his shirt, still not looking at her, not saying anything. "If you tell your… your boyfriend about this, tell him I didn't know. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Don't, don't do this to me again, Finn. Give me a choice this time. Please. Because if I have a choice I'll always choose you."

He pulls up his pants and starts to button them not saying a word. Finn stoops over and hands her bra to her. Then she realizes that her dress is wrinkled and twisted around her stomach and she's mostly naked and in a closet. She quickly snaps her bra into place and does her best to adjust herself. Finn gently touches her shoulder as she starts fidgeting with her zipper. "Let me, please," he turns her gently and with soft fingers zips up her dress. His hand finds the small of her back as they lead the closet, and she's not sure what it means. But it means something.

**AN:** The first thing I've written in months. I hope it was worth the wait :).


End file.
